Fatal Frame Tourmented Sidenote
by Chou 220
Summary: Fatal Frame belongs to Tecmo Story belongs to Chou220 In Fatal Frame 3 you get a note from Kei mentioning Mio and Mayu. It got me thinking and this is what I came up with. I wanted to extend on the note. So enjoy.


Mio eyes widened as she saw THAT CAMERA. Camera Osbercure. The camera that almost cost her sister's life and her own life. Why in the world was it still alive? Let alone, why in the world did Kei have it? Kei noticed the look that Mio was giving. He was surprised. She was quiet, not that much afriad of things. But this was the look of total fear. Kei gently asked, "Mio, what is it?" Mio swallowed before answering, "That camera, where did you find it?" "At an antique shop"  
"Destory it." "Mio"  
Mio never told or showed any sign of hate when she said this. Nor has she ever said something bluntly flat out. "You'll-" "That thing is a monster. Kill it by throwing it away." She didn't wait for Kei to say anything else. She just got up and left. Something she never ever did. Let alone to do it to someone. Kei sat there stunned and preplexed. Why in the world would Mio do this? She had the look of total fear...But from a camera that tides in with a folklore? Did Mio believe in the folklores? Could it be tied with the horrible events that have happened to her from many years ago, but those events she herself refused to tell Kei. Kei had asked Mio about those events once before, but once mention Mio became a different person. Somone who Kei didn't know. Someone that was distant. Ever longing. Mio made her way up the stiars as she stopped at her bedroom door. Why did I react like that? I didn't mean...But that camera...I'm postive that me and Mayu left that horrible thing behind in All God's Village...Didn't we? Her hand slwowly reached for her doorhandle, but suddenly stopped. Mayu...That camera...She pulled her hand back. Slowly she shifted her weight so that she was walking agian. This time she went striaght for Mayu's room. She stopped at Mayu's door. What am I going to say? Oh! Mayu, guess what? The camera is back...I can't say that...I just-  
"Mio, what is wrong?" Mio looked up to see her sister standing at her now opened door leading into her room. When did she open that door? How long have I been standing here? Was it that long? Maybe it was.  
"Mio...What is it?" Mio steady herself before answering. "Kei brought something home." "Really? Another treasure?" Kei have had brought some neat things for the both of them, but not this time. Mio swallowed hard as she went on, "No...Not treasures this time...Mayu..." Mayu eyes softened as they slowly gave the look of being worried. "Then what did he bring home this time"  
"Remember in All God's Village...The events...The ghosts...The ritual...The people"  
"Yes, but"  
"Kei found somethig that links us, All God's Village, and the camera"  
"You couldn't mean"  
"Of all the treasures in the world he had to find it. The Camera Osbercure. He has it right downstairs with him"  
"...Why?...How"  
"Does it ever matter why or how?" "Not in our case sadly." "He asked me agian about those events in All God's Village"  
"What did you tell him"  
"Nothing. I told him to destory that thing and left"  
"I see..." They stood there in silence. They never told a soul of what happened down there. When they made it out of All God's Village...People soon noticed them as they emerged...Kei was in front of the people...He was so happy that the both of them had been found...He couldn't contain himself. He let the tears spill over them. Mio and Mayu hugged Kei tightly as they too cried softly. Inside they were screaming even though the events were over and they might have solved All God's Village curse. They made it go away. Maybe finally the people of All God's village can finally rest in peace. Mayu reached out as she grabbed her sister's hand. She gripped it tightly. Mio looked striaght into Mayu's eyes. They were calm, but hurting. They both were hurting. Inside they were torn apart. Even though they both thought that what they did helped the All God's Village...That they both saved everyone...There was this slight nagging feeling that All God's Village was still there...The ritual...People screaming...The pain...Could it still be there? Maybe-  
"Mio...We have to tell Kei"  
"Why?!" After the events Mio had gotten herself to be closed shut. Not allowing anyone in, expect her sister. She seemed to had closed her heart. Unwilling to accpect most things...Or events.  
"Mio, Kei needs to know. He is worried about you. He has been asking me questions about you"  
"Like what kind"  
"Why aren't you eating much, why your always staring off in the distant, why you don't answer when your being called, why are you always depressed, those things"  
"I don't have to"  
"You don't have to, but still. He is worried and eventually you'll have to say something. Otherwise he'll keep asking me questions. I keep telling him that your fine, just need to be left alone to sort things out"  
"I see"  
"So let us go toegther. Okay? Toegther forever...Promise...Okay?" Mio looked away. Should we? I guess so.  
"Okay. But can you do the talking for me"  
"I'll try"  
"Okay." Mayu lead Mio downstairs to where Kei was. Kei was still sitting on the same spot. He never seems to move or go that far. Mio gripped Mayu's hand a bit tighter. Mayu gave a slight squeeze back. "Kei?" Kei looked up as he replied, "Yes?" "Me and Mio have something to tell you." "I'm listening." Mayu and Mio sat down as Mayu's eyes landed onto the camera. Mio was right. It was the same camera. The same camera that allowed us to capture the ghosts...The same one that allowed us to see things...Butterflies...The ritual.  
"What is it that you two wanted to tell me"  
"Mayu, please...You say the horrible words"  
"Okay Mio. I will"  
"Mayu"  
"Kei, about that camera"  
"Yes? Mio seemed afriad of it..." He was watching Mio as he said this. "That camera came from the All God's Village"  
"The same village that comes from the folklores"  
"Yes, it is. The day when me and Mio were playing in the forest...I happened to see a small red crismon butterfly. Mio didn't seem to see it. I was the only who was attracted to it. Mio followed me...Calling me. I didn't hear her. When she finally caught up to me...I was standing ontop of a hill that lead striaght into All God's Village"  
"Do you remember the location?" Kei seemed excited to hear about this.  
"Unforuntally I do not. I seemed to be in a trance at a time. After that we walked into the first house that we came about to. Inside that house we learned about a women named Miyako Sudo. She was looking for her fiance that had lingered into the All God's Village. Soon after that we learned about the village's purpose. It was dark and scary. When a twin was born into that village...They made them do a horrible ritual..." "A ritual?" "Yes, they made the olser sister kill the younger sister with her own bare hands. Once she was dead they picked her body up and threw it into a hellish abyass. This way the sisters could become one. Once they became one...The sister would become a butterfly and save the village." Kei stared with a blank face of shock. How can this be? I read and reread the folklores over throughly...They couldn't... Kei looked up to see the faces of his cousions. Mayu face was unmoving. Determined. Unweavering. Mio face was the look of total fear, unwilling to dedine it. "...I don't know what to saw...Do you have any proof about the rituals or anything?" Leave it to Kei to take the logical route over the just trust me route. Mayu reached up to her hair. At first she seemed unsure of what she was doing, but then slowly she pushed back her hair to reveal something that Kei never seen before. Kei eyes widened a bit as he saw what was before him. When in the world did Mayu have that? Let alone get that? Right there on the side of Mayu's neck was a bright red imprint of a crismon butterfly. Kei slowly moved from his spot as he took a further look into it. It was smooth, delicate, errie bright red glow, and unmoved by any pressure placed on it. "When did you get this?" "A month after you found me and Mio"  
"It just showed up"  
"Yes. I was taking a shower when I noticed it. No matter how hard I tired to get rid of it...It wouldn't get off." "I see." Kei couldn't believe his ears or what he was seeing. How is this all possible? Mayu gently moved Mio off of her as she whispered, "You should show Kei yours too." Mio looked up with her worried face. Mayu kept her stare and ground as she went on, "It's all right. Kei wants to solve all of this. Let's help him...Okay?" The okay sounded more like a plea then your average answering. Mio nodded as she positoned herself sitting up striaght. She raised her sleeve on her shirt as she showed her butterfly. There it was. Just like Mayu. The folklores...They are all true...? But-  
"Kei, please find answer to the All God's Village curse.. Even though we might have solved it...We tried to help the people, but even though we helped the two sisters complete the ritual...The people were happy...Though at the same time...It was just horrible...Please make it all go away...Everything connceted to All God's Village...Make it disappear..." Kei just stared. Finally he thought of an answer.  
"I'll be meeting a friend of mine soon. He was with me all the way in looking into the folklores and solving them. Once we compare notes I am sure we can find an answer to all of this." "When are you planning to leave then?" "In two weeks"  
"Make it a week sooner...I think Me and Mio are at our limits." "I'll see what I can do..." Mayu nodded as she helped Mio up the stairs. Once they were out of earshot of Kei Mio asked Mayu, "Are you scared agian"  
"A bit...But remember? We have each other...Even though we may die seperately, we still have each other until that day comes." "Yeah..." Mayu was right. They both were scared...But at this moment they had each other. That is all that really mattered right now. Even though they still are reminded of that horrible day in All God's Village. 


End file.
